


Two Birds, One Stone

by infiniteeight



Series: Originally Posted on Tumblr [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU (different professions), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: Phil is a professional party planner, Clint is the guy who hires him to plan a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds, One Stone

When the party planner shows up in his neat, crisp suit, carrying a briefcase and looking very professional, Clint almost regrets deciding to hire a professional. It’s not that Phil Coulson doesn’t seem like he’ll do a good job—he seems like someone who might actually be able to corral Tony—it’s just that this is not the usual sort of party and Clint can’t help feeling like he’s about to get horribly judged.

He only _almost_ regrets it, because Phil Coulson is gorgeous and Clint has magically arranged to meet him under circumstances that make determining potential interest a piece of cake.

"So," Phil says after introductions are done and they sit down at Clint’s kitchen table together. "What sort of party is this going to be?"

Clint smiles sheepishly. “It’s, ah, a coming out party.”

Phil blinks. “You’re hiring a planner for a coming out party?”

Clint shrugs. “I was bitching to a friend about having to come out over and over again to everyone I knew, and he said I should just get it all done at once, and honestly, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Phil shook his head, laughing. “Well, that’s one way to do it. So, first question…” He paused, and bit his lip slightly. Clint found himself leaning in. “Tasteful or over the top?”

_Tease_. “Over the top,” Clint said. “I’m definitely an over the top kind of guy.”

Phil’s lips curled up at the corners. “Second question…” Clint raised an eyebrow and Phil’s smile bloomed. “Will you be bringing a partner?”

Clint grinned back. “Well. Not at the _moment_.”

~!~


End file.
